


Truth or dare, I don't care!

by Harpsound



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Haechan and Mark make out, Jungwoo is a crybaby, Love, M/M, Romance, Taeyong can't handle alcohol, Yuta and Sicheng are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpsound/pseuds/Harpsound
Summary: Sicheng and Yuta are best friends. They're always playful and happy around each other. But they never liked each other in a romantic way. Yuta likes someone else, and Sicheng likes Jungwoo and they both know it. Everything becomes a sort of mess when they're playing truth or dare with their friends, including Jungwoo."I dare you to kiss Yuta!"





	Truth or dare, I don't care!

Sicheng and Yuta have been best friends for ages thanks to being neighbours. They always have fun together and are always in a good mood when they are around each other. People often assume that they're in a relationship. It couldn't be further from the truth. It felt weird to think of one another in a romantic way. They never felt like more than best friends. Especially now that they both were in love with someone else. Nobody really knew about it. Only they did. Sometimes Yuta would tease Sicheng when they saw his crush Jungwoo. But Sicheng was way too shy to ever do anything even though they're good friends. Not that Yuta was any different. 

They would often hang out together but Sicheng just never had the courage to ask Jungwoo 'out'. He was worried that their whole friendship would fall apart. For him this wasn't a risk worth taking. And that was the sole reason why he only told Yuta about his love for Jungwoo. Even if Sicheng suffered, it was better than losing Jungwoo forever. Yes, Sicheng always thought so dramatically. 

Tonight they had a small party. They invited a few friends: Yukhei, Mark, Donghyuk, Taeyong, Doyoung, Chittaphon and Jungwoo. At first they were just watching a movie and eating some snacks. Then they were playing thruth or dare. At first it was mild stuff like daring each other to take a shot of vodka or telling a very embarrassing story. But time flew by fast and for Donghyuk beeing the youngest meant leaving early. Obviously he didn't want to miss out on all the fun. 

"Mark, who's your crush?!" He asked full of curiosity and started grinning while Mark started blushing like crazy. "No one....no one..." it was obvious that he was lying. "You're lying! Take a slow shot!" Chittaphon insisted, every time someone lied they would have to take a very slow shot of vodka to make it as disgusting as possible. But Mark complyed rather then telling this little idiot about his feelings. 

"Since Mark took a shot it's my turn again. Sicheng.....truth or dare?!"  "Dare..." Sicheng started regretting his answer, Donghyuks evil smirk didn't make this situation better. But he can't have anyone asking who his crush is. 

"I dare you..." 

Everyone could tell that Donghyuk was coming up with something evil. His smirk became wider and on the inside he was probably laughing diabolical. 

"....to kiss..." at this point Sicheng super nervous, and he wasn't the only one. But whom ever he'll have to kiss, he'll just kiss him on his cheek. 

"I dare you, Sicheng, to kiss Yuta on the lips."

Donghyuk didn't stop smirking. "Oh thats a good one!" Yukhei pointed out and was smacked lightly on head afterwards by Chittaphon. Taeyong was too drunk to stop drunk Yukhei from talking more stupid stuff. Usually Taeyong was the one having everything under control. But not tonight, or any night where he would drink alcohol. 

 

But everyone in the room knew that this was going to be Sichengs first kiss. "You can't be serious." Yuta pointed out. He wasn't to amused by this whole situation himself. 

 

"I'm completely serious!" Donghyuk said. Somehow his smirk never faded. 

 

Sicheng and Yuta stared at each other while Yukhei, Donghyuk, Taeyong and Mark started chanting: "KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!"  Yuta sat right next to Jungwoo and next to him was Chittaphon, who was pressured to film the whole kiss. Sicheng moved closer to Yuta and the chanting toned down a little. Yuta was pushed away a little and onto Doyoung.

And in a matter of seconds Sicheng felt two very soft hands on his cheeks. He felt tender lips colliding with his with such great passion. Sicheng recognised those soft hands, those muffled moans, this scent and those tender lips. It was none other than Jungwoo. Sicheng felt that their lips were about to part so the wrapped his arms around Jungwoos waist and pulled him closer.  

 

Jungwoo slowly pulled away from the kiss. They opened their eyes and were staring at each other. Everyone was silent. 

Jungwoo took Sichengs hands off of him, stood up and ran down the hall, around the corner and into the bathroom where he locked himself. Sicheng ran after him and knocked on the door. "Open the door!"  

"Am I the only one who is totally confused?" Taeyong asked. "No, no you're not. I think we all are." Doyoung replied. They were all looking at the hallway, waiting for something to happen. 

"Jungwoo! Open the door!"  "Promise you won't hit me!" Jungwoo sounded like he was about to cry. "I promise."

He slowly opened the door and was met with the most handsome face on the planet. Jungwoo burst into tears. Sicheng pulled him out of the bathroom. Jungwoo leaned himself on Sicheng. 

"It's fine."  

"I just- I just--" Jungwoo began stuttering.  "I just didn't want to see you kiss Yuta, I wanted to kiss you and so I d-did-- I'm sorry for beeing s-so selfish--" Sicheng probably never saw someone cry so much. 

"It's al--" Jungwoo didn't even listen to what Sicheng was saying. "I love you Sicheng. Not. Like. A. F-friend-"  Jungwoo continued stuttering but it made the whole situation a lot cuter. "Well guess what...I love you too." Jungwoo looked really surprised, but it did make sense somehow. 

"Would you kiss me?" Jungwoo asked with very pink cheeks that made him look like a cute little pig. Sicheng nodded and wrapped his arms around Jungwoos waist again and pulled him into another kiss. 

 

"Are you happy Donghyuk?" Doyoung asked. "No not really, the wrong person kissed Sicheng. That totally ruins the purpose of truth or dare!"  

 

Jungwoo pulled away from the kiss for a second. "I don't think anybody cares. At least I don't."  

 

"Okay, but again you didn't do what I told you so its my turn again." Donghyuk explained. "Yuta, who is your crush?" Yuta rolled his eyes. "Johnny." Yuta started smiling just by thinking about him. 

"Johnny who?"  

"Seo Johnny! Okay! My turn! Donghyuk, I dare you to French kiss Mark!"  "No, I'm begging you Yuta! Mark reeks of vod--" but before Donghyuk could finish his sentence, Mark was already kissing him.  Everyone started laughing because it was way too obvious that they were both enjoying this messy kiss. And very soon it turned into a French kiss. 

 

Soon everyone was leaving. Doyoung and Donghyuk helped each other with Mark and Yukhei while Chittaphon was taking the super drunk Taeyong to his place. 

"That was really something. Who would've thought that three of us would end up so drunk."  "Thats what happens when you let Donghyuk ask the questions." 

"JUNGWOO HAS TO TAKE THREE SHOTS BECAUSE HE RUINED THE GAME!!!" Donghyuk yelled. "Whatever, give me the whole bottle." Jungwoo said laughing. He took those three shots and kissed Sicheng afterwards to get rid of the horrific taste. 

"Do want to sleepover?" Sicheng asked a little worried. "It was only three shots but what kind of idiot would I be if I declined." Jungwoo said grinning.

"You two can go. I don't need help cleaning up." Yuta said and pushed them both towards the door. "Are you sure?" Sicheng asked. "I think he wants us to leave. He's probably awaiting someone." Jungwoo said and giggled. "You two go have fun but be quite while you're at it. I still want to get some sleep tonight."  "Yuta, you're a pervert!" Jungwoo said while Sicheng pulled him out of the apartment and into his own. 

 

"I like your place so much. Did I ever tell you?" Jungwoo said while hugging Sicheng. "I don't think you did~"  "Well now you know." Jungwoo said and started leaving small kisses on Sichengs neck. "Mhm~ Jungwoo~ can that wait for a second?" Sicheng asked softly. "I'd rather go to bed right away~ I'm tired~"  "Alright~" 

 

They walked slowly into the bedroom. Jungwoo pushed Sicheng onto the bed and started to unbutton his shirt.  Afterwards he took off all of his remaining clothes. "Do you always sleep naked?" Jungwoo nodded. "You should know that by now~"  Sicheng sat up and pulled Jungwoo onto his lap. Jungwoo laid his hands on Sichengs head and went through his hair while Sicheng started kissing his collarbone. 

"Mhm~" Jungwoo moaned softly and pulled Sicheng closer even though that was almost impossible. Soon there was a mark on his collarbone. "Mmmmy~ turn~" Sicheng tilted his head to the side and before his heart could beat once again, Jungwoo was already sucking on his neck. He started leaving small marks all over Sichengs neck while Sicheng was undressing himself. He let himself fall back so Jungwoo was laying on him. 

"Your body is so warm. I like that~" Jungwoo said and wrapped himself around Sicheng. Sicheng covered them with a blanket and kissed Jungwoos head. "Jungwoo?"  "Mhm~"  "Will you be my.... boyfriend?"  "Of course~" Jungwoo smiled and kissed Sichengs cheek.

 

"Good night baby~" he said and kissed his head. "Good night darling~" Jungwoo said and kissed his chest afterwards and listened to his heartbeat while they were falling asleep.


End file.
